


无能之辈

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 接DMC5正常结局后，V穿越。这个世界是一个普通的世界。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	无能之辈

Nico的车库party一直闹到大半夜，外头又下起了雨。反正明天是周末，女孩儿们将就在Nico家住下了。Nero借了把伞，戴好卫衣的帽子决定硬扛着深秋的冷风走回家去。他的单人小公寓离得并不远，抄近道的话十来分钟就到了。

抄近道，也就是走一条小巷子。里头乱七八糟地堆着各种垃圾，所幸街区治安良好，没有什么拦路抢劫的事件发生。Nero放心地在巷子里走着，新球鞋踩在水洼里劈啪作响，溅起泥色的水花。他在经过一堆纸盒的时候听到了轻微的咳嗽声，随后，他看见被雨水渐渐浸湿的纸壳动了动。

这里有人。

Nero停下来，转向那堆硬纸壳。昏暗的灯光下，那堆几乎整个隐匿在黑暗中的纸壳又动了动，咳嗽声又响了起来，这次动静比较大，直接把压在顶上的两个空纸箱子掀了下来。

“嘿，谁在里面？你还好吗？”Nero忍不住问。他走得近了些，将伞挡在上头。

那是一个瘦削的青年，有着与他一样的银白色头发，脸颊上泛着病态的嫣红——他很可能正在发高烧——而且，这个人未着寸缕。他正蜷着身子缩在根本不保暖的纸板下，胸腹间护着一只巴掌大的黑色幼猫。

Nero提高音量又问了一声，“喂，你怎么样了？”

青年终于迷迷糊糊地把头转向Nero，他有着一双祖母绿的眼睛。他似乎已经被高烧搞得有些迷糊，看着Nero的神情仿佛在梦游。“Nero？”他沙哑地说，努力将视线落在撑着伞的人身上。

他认识自己！Nero吃了一惊，这个人是谁？他飞快地在脑子转了一整圈，虽然这人看着有些眼熟，但是他非常确定自己以前没有见过他。

青年又咳嗽起来，那惊天动地的响动把怀里的猫都吵醒了。他一边细微地喘气一边安抚着怀里的猫，“抱歉，把你吵醒了。睡吧，睡吧。”

“别缩在这儿了，先跟我回家去吧。”Nero把外套脱下来披到青年身上，一手撑着伞一手用力拖着他的手臂把他拉起来。

青年摇摇晃晃地站起来，不忘把猫塞进衣服下面。他低声嘟囔了什么，似乎在说“抱歉”。Nero将他架在肩上，两个人深一脚浅一脚地走向Nero的公寓。

拜放养型家长所赐，Nero的小药箱里各种常备药都很齐全，自我照顾和照顾人的能力比得上二十五个Dante。他把高自己小半个头的青年弄进浴室泡进浴缸滚烫的水里，厨房里烧上开水，把猫安置在客厅里到了一碟猫粮，又从衣柜里翻出来新毛巾和睡衣才折返回浴室。

青年神志不清地泡在浴缸里一动不动，Nero将他从水里捞出来擦干套上睡衣又搬上床，这老大的动静他也没甚反应。药喂到嘴边他也乖乖吞下去了，还喝了半杯水，然后睡沉了。倒是小黑猫吃饱了肚子开始闹腾了，它找不到自己的主人，因此焦躁不安，把Nero放在茶几上的东西全都掀到地上。幸亏地毯够厚，不然都要摔坏了。

Nero只好把小东西带到卧室，它这才安分下来，爬到枕头上挨着青年的脸蜷成一团。

眼看着自己的床被一人一猫占了，Nero这才后知后觉地开始考虑自己该睡哪儿。他这套小公寓原本是有客房的，但是他这里几乎没有朋友留宿，所以早把客房改装成工作室兼游戏室。看来只能委屈自己在长度不怎么够的客厅沙发将就一晚了。

凌晨三点过的时候，Dante的电话把本就睡得不好的Nero吵了起来。“干嘛啦，Dante？你知不知道现在几点？”

“凌晨三点，我知道。”他叔叔在电话那头说。“我被你爸赶出来了，敲了半小时的门，他根本不理我。”

“你回你公寓去啊！”

“我这不是为了表决心把房子卖了吗！”

“他有没有把你的行李扔出来？”

“这倒没有。”

“那你继续守着吧，顶多天亮前就会放你进去的。”Nero打了个哈欠，挂掉电话把他叔叔拉入黑名单，然后倒头接着睡去了。


End file.
